Punch It!
by theMinisterOfAutumn
Summary: In a neo-toontown! Where cogs go good; and toons go bad. In this action packed fanfiction to the comic on Tumblr. This novel will focus on Velocity Skyrusher; the aqua toon cat with a mission to avenge and ice cream to binge! Will she complete her mission? Will she fall in love? Can cogs truly change? Well what are you waiting for! READ IT!
Meanwhile in a universe parallel to ours. Toontown was changing. Come to find out not all cogs were bad and not all toons were good. Many toons left their homes to join Cognation. To

their surprise. The evil cogs welcomed them with open arms. The toons welcomed the good cogs with open arms.

To deem good cog from bad. One may throw a gag at the cog; if the gag does no effect and or make the cog laugh without exploding. Then the cog is ok. Only the bad cogs can be affected by gags.

To deem good toons from bad. One may throw a gag of sorts. If the gag does no effect to the toon. Then the toon may be deemed evil. The toontown arsenal for Toon and Cog alike consists of office supplies and gags.

Dangerous toons would run around, immune to office supplies and gags; as well as Cogs being immune to gags. That's super rare but if it were in that case… one may resort to…

"Take this!" said Velocity as she delivered a hard kick to an evil toon wearing a sellbot uniform.

The evil toon dog wiped blood of his nose.

"Go on girl… show me what you got." he said gruffly.

Velocity was a aqua blue cat with hair that curled outward. She wore a signature yellow t-shirt with magenta hearts and a matching magenta skirt with yellow stripes. She thinks she's a wanted vigilante but really she's just an airhead with a desire to kick butt all the time.

Velocity started to charge and punch the evil toon. The evil toon dodged an attack and grabbed Velocity's wrist. He flipped her over and she landed hard on her back. She looked up into the sky dazed and dizzy. She looked up to see the toon reaching into his jacket to pull out a shredding machine. He aimed it at her and smirked.

"Be gone stupid cat!" he said. Then a cannon appeared under his feet. He dropped everything in confusion. He was stuck in a cannon.

"You're fired!" a voice said. The toon was fired out of the cannon back to where he came. Velocity turned to see Flippy standing over her. His face was full of disappointment and he held out a gloved hand to help her up.

In Toon Hall…

"Velocity, this is the third time this week I had to scrape you off the road. What's up with you?!" Flippy said angrily.

Velocity slumped in her chair.

Flippy was the mayor of Toontown and Velocity's adoptive father. Velocity lost both of her parents to the evil toons. When Velocity was born she lived happily in her estate till evil toons set it ablaze. She and her parents were saved by a good cog; but sadly evil toons murdered was only a newborn kitten. Flippy took her in because Velocity's parents was one of the top toons and very close friends to Flippy. Ever since then Velocity hated evil toons and she's very skeptical over good cogs. She will be uneasy till the cog gains her trust. To be honest, she's like that with anyone.

Flippy sighed. He thought about all the times she's been sneaking around the cog headquarters and field offices. How she tried to take over cog buildings solo. He sat in his chair. "Look puppycat…" he started. Velocity looked up at the nickname he gave her as a kitten.

"I know you're angry, I know you want to avenge your parents, I know you want to rid of the evil of the streets, but this… this right here isn't how you do it."

Velocity huffed. "Dad… No one is doing anything! If we just keep on like this, nothing will accomplish much!"

Flippy started to speak slowly.

"I know… But you can't just start kicking people to the face. Vio-"

"Violence is what those Cogs and evil toons understand!" Velocity interrupted.

She stood up and headed from the door.

"If you don't do something… I will." she opened it and looked back at him.

"I'm hitting the manga store. I'll be on the sidewalks and stay away from battles. I'll be home by dinner." she walked out.

Velocity trotted through the playground. Other toons started to snicker and laugh at her. Velocity balled her fists in frustration. Good cogs stepped back from her; afraid she will get the wrong idea and will go into an unwanted battle. Velocity walked to a tunnel.

"Damn them all... " she thought in her mind. She walked through.


End file.
